<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Doctor by Chronicles_of_Scout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327785">Hello Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout'>Chronicles_of_Scout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Wouldn't Like Me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Communication, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Quiet Moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been spending a lot of time at the hospital and it's beginning to affect her sleep.  And her time at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Wouldn't Like Me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this last fall but it kind of fits for the now if you tilt your head sideways and squint. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="WordSection1">
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex is very grumpy when she wakes up to her alarm at six am
on Monday morning.It’s the worst
possible feeling in the world considering she’d literally just gone to bed
three hours ago and pulled a fourteen-hour shift before that.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Still, it’s the life she had chosen and like it or not,
people will suffer if she doesn’t get to the hospital.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Even with that reasoning in her head, she groans and grunts
as she forces her body out of bed.She
goes to the bathroom first but completely bypasses the shower because she <i>hates
</i>water and everything it represents.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">One of them being waking up.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Which sucks.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">As she’s rubbing her toothbrush along her gums, she idly
wonders how many people would even <i>need </i>medical assistance this early in
the morning.Surely people had better
things to do with their lives than get hurt.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She also curses Felicity, one of the main reasons she’d
gotten so little sleep.As happy as she
is for her friend and her soon-to-arrive baby, Alex has never hated a first-time
birth mother more.Felicity had made her
go through the mechanics of childbirth about fifty times before making Alex
swear on Kara’s life that she would be there for the birth.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex wasn’t even an OB.She was barely a Gyn.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Felicity asking her to be there would be for nothing more
than some half-assed moral support.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And Alex wouldn’t be very supportive if Felicity kept her
awake and sleep deprived.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She spits out the mouthful of gunk and toothpaste that had
accumulated and rubs at sleepy eyes.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She <i>hates </i>Felicity.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Stupid, blonde, loser friend.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex is still grumbling when she finds herself in the
kitchen and not even the sight of Kara can alleviate her anger.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">But then her fiancée offers up a mug of coffee, the steamy
smelly ambrosia of life calls to Alex like a siren.She willingly steps between Kara’s legs, the
blonde perched on the counter next to the coffee <span class="GramE">machine, and</span>
takes the cup.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara pecks her forehead, her hand dropping to Alex’s hip and
tugging her in closer as Alex takes her first sip of coffee.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’s heaven.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And Kara smells amazing, and her chest is so comfortable.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">This almost makes up for everything.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Good morning,” Kara whispers, humming when Alex places the
mug down in favor of seeking out the hot skin under Kara’s white t-shirt.“I made you some toast.I know you hate big breakfasts when you’re
sleepy.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex grunts, lazily nuzzling her nose against Kara’s
collarbone and up her neck.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I also checked your schedule.You have three appointments already booked,
but they’re back to back and the last one should end at around eleven.Barring any emergencies, you can come back
here and rest until your called in again.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara kisses the side of her head and Alex sighs, cuddling
the beloved body closer to her own and letting herself sink into Kara’s arms.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I’d have to do patrols anyway.”Alex admits.“The Mayor is hosting that stupid statue ceremony in the park and—”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“It’s been postponed.Due to weather concerns: there’s a tropical cyclone on the way remember?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex frowns, a whole new slew of issues pressing against her
thoughts. “Then I’ll still need to find
any aliens on the streets.Get them
someplace safe.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Kitai and Astra already did that yesterday.”Kara soothes, her hand lifting to card
through Alex’s hair.“They’re gonna do
another sweep today to make sure but I think super vision and super hearing
trumps well-meaning human hero.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You suck.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I love you.” Kara counters, “I just want you home with me. In bed watching movies and eating pizza and <span class="SpellE">potstickers</span>… naked.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Now <i>that </i>sounds like heaven.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And Kara feels <i>so </i>good right now.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You planned this,” Alex complains, “you’re trying to seduce
me.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Yes.I planned a
terrible rainstorm that would force National City to stay indoors and out of harm’s
way so that my very overworked fiancée would have no choice but to stay home
with me.I’m a regular criminal
mastermind.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex pulls back, her eyes narrowing at Kara’s smirk.How dare she have this much energy so early
in the morning.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You need to stop hanging out with me.The sarcasm is unbecoming.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">This kiss, though expected, still steals Alex’s breath.All this time and she <i>still </i>feels like
the luckiest woman in the entire world.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“There’s a whole host of aliens gearing up for the
storm.”Kara murmurs between soft
kisses, “they’re all at the ready to catch falling trees, guard the power
lines, watch out for flooding.<i>If </i>they
need us, they’ll call us.But you won’t
be of any use to anyone if you’re exhausted.<i>Please </i>come back home to me?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex kisses Kara before she can pout, her body way too tired
to even <i>think </i>about handling that level of cute.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“<span class="GramE">Of course</span> I will.Barring any complications, I’ll come back
after my last appointment wraps.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Good.”Kara gives
her one more kiss before pulling away with a big smile and giving Alex back her
mug of coffee.“Kalasin is going to be
with the cousins, she’s always a bit calmer with Jon and I don’t want to expose
her to her first big storm just yet.I
wanna wait until she has more control.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“That’s reasonable.”Alex agrees, downing half of the coffee and feeling the effects start to
work their way into her system.“Did she
leave already?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“No.She’s still
asleep.Clark is going to come get her
later; definitely before the storm though.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Hmmm.”Lifting one
hand to the back of Kara’s neck, Alex tugs her down into a kiss that tastes of
coffee and mint.“I love you too.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">~*~</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Things go exactly as Kara said they would and, when Alex
enters her home a little before noon, she can’t help but wonder if the
Kryptonian <i>had </i>planned this.As
ridiculous as her planning a storm sounds, the organization of Alex’s day and
the very little planning she’d had to accomplish to make sure that there would
be as few casualties and injuries as possible due to the storm had been a
little odd.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">A lot odd.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">When she opens the door to her bedroom, she doesn’t care who
had planned it, but she knows that they deserve a fucking medal.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Hello Dr. Danvers.”Kara purrs, obviously and gloriously nude under the thin sheet that
covers her.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Holy.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Shit.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">There’s a box of pizza on the bedside table next to her and
a few packages with Chinese lettering, but Alex can’t focus on them right now.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Not when Kara sits up and the sheet drops to reveal piqued
nipples and a flushed chest.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Did you come to examine me?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Examine?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex blames her slowness on her exhaustion.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">That has to be it.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara smirks, leaning back on her one arm and consequently
putting her naked breasts on further display.It’s become fairly rare for Kara to wear the prosthetic around the
house.She’ll put it on if she needs it,
but as she grew comfortable with Alex and them sharing a space, she’d realized
she didn’t need it for aesthetics.That
Alex thought she was beautiful with or without the limb.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Now, Alex prefers seeing her without it as it’s when Kara’s
most at ease in her own body.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Like right now.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">While she’s looking at Alex from under hooded lashes and
licking her lips.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Alex… take your clothes off and get on top of me.Now.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Yes ma’am.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’s almost comical, the amount of times she almost kills
herself getting out of her clothes.Kara
doesn’t laugh, though her smile does get wider. Instead she pulls the sheet back when Alex
makes her way to the bed, revealing even more skin to Alex’s delirious mind.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Holy shit honey.Holy shit.You’re so perfect
Kara.”Alex presses her knee between
Kara’s legs, lowering her body over her fiancée’s and moaning when their skin
comes into contact.“<i>Shit.</i>”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I missed you.”Kara
whispers, laying flat on her back and tugging Alex’s head down towards her
mouth.“I’ve been thinking about this
all day.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Cupping a breast in her hand, it’s all Alex can do not to
vibrate out of her skin.Her thigh
presses down into wet heat and her moan drowns out Kara’s whimper.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Any thoughts she’d had of escaping back to the hospital
vanish.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Even without the food, Alex has everything she needs right
here.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">~*~</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You tricked me.”Alex complains sleepily, face buried in the back of Kara’s neck and arm
thrown over her waist.“You planned
this.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara pulls Alex’s hand up further, cradling it against her
chest and bending to press a kiss to her knuckles.“You needed a break.You work too hard.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex hums.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Tomorrow, J’onn is sending you three residents.It’s up to you to train them but you need to
start delegating some responsibility.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex grunts.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I’m serious Alex; I didn’t survive a cataclysmic battle in
the sky all for me to barely see you.I
know we have demanding jobs, but you don’t have to run the hospital by
yourself.At least if you get help,
someone else can eventually handle the emergencies.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I <i>like </i>handling emergencies.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“And I like cuddling with you.”Kara wiggles in her arms, turning so that
she’s glaring up at Alex.“I <i>know </i>that
the hospital isn’t more important to you.Why are you fighting me on this?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’s a fair question, one Alex has to take some time to
consider because… she’s actually not sure.When given the choice between Kara and her job, she’d choose Kara every
time.Especially if it meant she got to
spend time with her like this: just the two of them.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’s when Alex thinks about what she’s actually giving up
that she starts to clam up.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Before they had started this, Alex had admittedly been a
mess.But she’d been a free mess.Beholden to no one and nothing.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She loves Kara and Kalasin with every fiber of her being but
checking in with them still feels odd.Like she’s some sort of… something.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex isn’t exactly sure what, but she knows that sometimes,
she just wants that freedom back.The
feeling never lasts but she feels it less often when she’s a work.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I… like going to work.”She tries to explain, rubbing itchy eyes to try to keep herself awake a
little longer.“I like that I’m in
charge there.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You’re in charge <i>here.</i>”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Smirking, Alex busses a kiss to Kara’s nose.“I know I just… I think that sometimes, I
just need a break.But not from you—or
us.”She hurries to assure, her arm
squeezing Kara’s waist reassuringly.“I
just… at the hospital, it’s only about me and what I need to do.It’s clean cut and dry.I love being home, but sometimes… it’s a
little overwhelming.I’m sorry, I’m
probably not explaining this very well.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex rolls onto her back, rubbing her tired eyes once again
as Kara props herself up next to her.Her fiancée sighs, trailing her fingers over Alex’s face and making her
even sleepier.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“No, that’s my fault.The whole purpose of this was to get you to rest.I didn’t mean to push you right now.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“But we’re talking about it.I want to make sure you at least understand a bit of what I’m saying
before I pass out.I don’t want you to
think I’m trying to escape you.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">There’s a gentle pressure on her forehead, and when Alex
opens her eyes, Kara follows up her previous kiss with one to Alex’s nose.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I don’t think that baby.”She murmurs softly, eyes filled with warmth and understanding.“I would never think that of you.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex really loves those eyes.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I think I’m just trying to say that there’s less pressure
at the hospital because I don’t love anyone there.It’s just easier to… I don’t know, just tell
people to leave me alone.Because
sometimes I just…”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Need your space.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex angles her head to really look at Kara, her brow
furrowing in realization as Kara voices the thoughts in Alex’s mind.“Yeah…”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“That’s normal,” Kara soothes, “everyone needs “me” time.That’s not a bad thing.It’s why we gave Kalasin her room and the
treehouse out back.You don’t have a
treehouse, so you use the hospital.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“But I’m not trying to <i>escape </i>you.”Alex reasons, searching Kara’s face for any
hint of insult.“I just feel like being
by myself sometimes.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“And that’s hard to do with a family as big as ours.You don’t have to explain that Alex, I get
it.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You do?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I do.My problem is
that, you’re <i>always </i>at the hospital these days.That’s not space that’s—”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Because I feel bad <i>telling </i>you that.”Alex hurries to explain, wanting to defend
herself before Kara reaches the wrong conclusions.“But if I have a legitimate thing at the
hospital—which is <i>always—</i>than I’m not lying and I’m hoping I get a pass
for saving a life.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara sighs again, dropping her head onto Alex’s chest.“That is <i>not</i> how this works Just
Alex.Just because you feel “bad” about
telling me something, doesn’t mean you don’t say it.If you need a few hours to yourself, <i>I
will get that</i>.If you avoid our
house so you can save other people, that may be heroic but it’s also crappy.I can’t marry someone who’s not <i>here</i>.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">When Alex doesn’t say anything and the silence stretches too
long, Kara rubs a hand over Alex’s stomach.Shaking her slightly.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“What?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex winces.“I just
don’t want to hurt you.Or insult you or
anything.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You won’t if you’re honest with me.I know where your heart is honey, but you
should know I’m not offended or hurt by you telling me you need space.Of all the people in this house, that’s
probably the hardest to come by for you.I mean, when I need to clear my head, I just exit the stratosphere.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“<span class="GramE">Of course</span> you do.”Alex grumbles, “that’s totally playing fair.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“My point is that we <i>all </i>need to take a step back
sometimes Alex.I won’t be mad because you
need that; I’ll be mad if you stop spending time at home because you’re scared
of <i>telling</i> me what you need.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Which… sounds a bit too easy to Alex.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You <i>promise </i>you won’t be upset?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I promise.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex bites her lip but inevitably is just too tired to think
of a reason this might be a trap.Besides, Kara isn’t that type of person.She’s unfailingly honest and there’s very little reason for her to lie
here.This is the woman Alex wants to
pledge her life too.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And this is a simple request.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And its—</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You tricked <span class="GramE">me</span> again didn’t you?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Tired minds are more susceptible to questioning.”Kara answers softly, “I was starting to get
worried.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I should never have let you go to school.”Alex responds, tiredly kissing Kara’s head so
she knows she’s joking.“You’re way too
smart for your own good.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“And you’re way too used to the norms of American
society.Having boundaries doesn’t make
you unlovable or difficult.That’s
healthy.It’s better that you let me in
on these things now than stuffing them down and becoming miserable over
them.”Kara pecks her collarbone, her
fingers digging into Alex’s sides as she squeezes her.“That’s not how I want our relationship to be
ok?I don’t want us to sacrifice on that
stuff.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Ok.”Alex
agrees.“But just know I’m gonna be very
annoyed with you when I wake up.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“We’ll be locked away in here at least until morning.That should be plenty of time for me to make
it up to you.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">When Alex drifts off, the smile is still on her face.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>